


6x08 A Wedding Reaction Drabble

by cinnamont



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, M/M, Romantic Fluff, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/pseuds/cinnamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little filler of the scene when Brittany, Santana and Sue are convincing Kurt and Blaine to get married and Kurt is trying to reasonably argue why they shouldn't but the show cuts to commercial when Blaine says "but..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x08 A Wedding Reaction Drabble

"But...? what...?" Kurt breathed out. Suddenly Kurt looked so young and uncertain... and yet Blaine thought he saw hope or at least the beginnings of it.

These last couple of years had been such a roller coaster of emotions undermining everything he thought he knew. Once he opened his eyes and realized that it was so much more than friendship that had drawn him to Kurt from the first moment he looked up and saw Kurt on that staircase, love quickly blossomed and it was so easy to envision a lifetime with him. It had all been so simple and sure back then. Kurt was everything.

But then came the year apart that brought doubt, making him silently question everything he thought he was sure of. And even the reunion the following year hadn't quelled that doubt but found them wholly unprepared to deal with the changes they were both going through. Suddenly nothing was simple or sure.

"But..." Blaine started without a clue how to put into words all that he was feeling. "Look, Kurt, I don't know what's ahead for us. I-- I don't know how to fix the problems that we'll face and that's scares me because I've always thought I had to and I don't know how to deal with that. But through all the craziness, all the good times and bad and when we drive each other crazy and the bickering and everything, breaking up and trying to move on..... one thing has never changed - I love you! I always have and I think I always will."

Blaine shook his head, still daunted by all the uncertainties life held. "I don't think I will ever love anyone the way I love you, Kurt. So having no idea what's coming next and no idea how to handle any of it, I do know I don't want to do it without you. So the question is.... do you feel the same?"

Kurt never took his eyes from Blaine, his lips parted, all his own trepidation reflected in Kurt's face just before he broke into the most beautiful smile. "Yes!"

Then Kurt launched himself at Blaine like he used to when he threw himself bodily at Blaine that almost knocked them both off their feet but somehow, Blaine always caught them and kept them upright. And they wrapped their arms around each other with all their strength like they would never let go. Blaine laughed with a joy that was so simple and sure.


End file.
